Star Bound
by Cheshire Lover
Summary: This takes place where we left off. But this isn't Rue and Rex's story. Oh no. This is their daughter Nau's tale. How will she fair with a large legacy behind her? Read and find out. (Comments welcomed) (pics by Dev. favs)
1. Star 1: New Start

"What are we going to do?" Rue holds her stomach as she stares out at the endless space with a moment of peace.

"There!" Rex points to a wormhole. "That can take us away from here."

"But it might tair the ship apart in the proses." Rue glances down at him nervously.

"That's why will go into stasis pods with the ship on aodpiolet." Rex stands leading her to the medical bay.

"Wait there's only one pod." Rue glances around the room.

"I know." Rex injects her with a sedative.

"R-Rex." Rue paces out in his arms.

Rex gently places her in the pod then heads back to cockpit.

"Forgive me Rue." Rex whispers as he heads for the wormhole head on.

Entering into the wormhole, he feels the ship being tousled back and forth. Rex tries to keep the ship straight as it speeds through the color waves tearing the ship apart.

Hours later on the beautiful Altea, their mangled ship crashes just outside the kingdom. Many Alean's watch as the ship zooms by like a commit and hold their kids as they feel the tremor from the crash.

"Is this a ship? I've never seen one like this before." The royal guards explore the recidge.

"We found someone!" A medic yells.

"Dear lords someone's alive after that?" They find a badly banged up Rex in the cockpit.

"He's alive but barely. We'll have to get to a healing chamber quickly." The medic louds him on to a floating stretcher.

"Go, we'll keep looking." The head guard sends him off.

"What's this?" One of the men picks up a holorecorder.

"Rue, I know you'll be upset with me. But it was the only way to make sure you and our child would live. Please forgive me. I love you." Rex's hologram relays then fades back into the box.

"Check the ship for a stasis pod! I will bring this to king Alfor." The head guard declares.

"Sir!" The men spread out.

Days later, the sun shimmers into Rue's medical room. As the light hit's her face she slowly begins to stir.

"Hey, welcome back." Rex smiles down at her.

"R-Rex?" Rue glances at him sleepily.

"Yeah." Rex nods taking a hold of her hand. "Do you remember what happened?"

Rue thinks back, remembering being thud out and going into early labor.

"The baby!" She feels her flattened stomach. "What happened?! Where's our baby?!" She stares at Rex with tears in her eyes as she clings to his shirt.

"She's fine." Rex gently pats her head.

"She? We… had a girl?" Rue's eyes widen with delight.

"Yeah, she's beautiful." Rex smiles softly at his wife.

"Look who came to visit." A nurse walks in with a little pink blanket.

The nurse hands over the small Mythian pup. Rue's eyes widen with delight and astonishment at the dark skinned and white eared baby.

"Hi there Nau. You're so perfect." Rue begins crying tears of joy.

"Our little star light." Rex has a finger kidnapped by the tinny baby with tuffs of blond hair.

As they have their family moment, the nurse quietly leaves.

Calmer with her baby and husband by her side, Rue notices Rex seems a bit different. He then explains the Altean's were able to revers and stop his rapid aging. He explains that they have also offered them sanctuary.

"It's nice to see you are awake." A darkly tanned man with pointed ears walks in.

"Thank you for all your help king Alfor." Rex bows his head slightly.

"Yes thank you so much." Rue bows her head slightly, cradling Nau close to her chest.

"It's our peoples' way to help all." Alfor smiles softly at them.

Time passes by with them loving their new lives. Rex becomes a royal guard and Rue is a doctor along with helping to understand Quintessence (Force/Magic).

As time passes little Nau also begins to grow in this mostly peaceful world. They are grateful for this.

Then the king introduces some of his friends to the lion gundams he had created. Then a few of them were chosen as piolets.

While out on their first petrol, they have to face a monster coming out from a Quintessence whole on Galra. Fighting individually wasn't working, but then the lions telepathically told the Paladins how to make Voltron. Victorious each of them returns home for much needed family time.

"Thank you my friend." Rex smiles up at Black as he takes off his helmet.

He heads home, only to be met by his two girls by the palace. Rue and Rex smile at each other as five year old Nau cheers her father is a hero. He picks up the hyper little snow leopard giving her a piggy back ride all the way home.

As time passes a white lion is made. She is smaller than the others and is mostly used as a defender or to help get medical help to the people. She can also repair the other lions.

The day she was finished Black leads the other's to meet her. White also chooses Rue as her piolet.

More years pass by with peace across the galaxy for the most part. That is until the king of Galra, Zarkon, declared war on Altea and all the other systems.

"We need to get out of here!" A seventeen year old Nau takes a hold of her mother's hand.

"No." Rue shakes her head with sad eyes. "You do." She uses the force to make Nau fall asleep.

"M-mom." Nau passes out in her mom's arms.

"Forgive me sweet heart." Rue takes off her necklaces then ties it around Nau's.

"I'll bring her to the chamber." Rex picks her up princess style.

"The Lions?" Rue glances at her husband as they quickly head for the palaces center chamber.

"Scattered already. Then White and Black are in their chamber." Rex places Nau in a hibernation pod.

"Goodbye our love." Rue kisses her forehead.

"You will always be our star light." Rex whispers as he closes the pod.

Leaving the palace slash ship, it takes off to the sky. They stare up at the flying palace holding each other close as they resign themselves to their fate.

Ten thousand years later, the pods emerge from the ground. Nau's releases her but she falls forward into a black and white haired guys arms.

"Are you alright there?" The guy speaks calmly as he holders gently with his robotic arm.

"Who… Who are you?" Nau stares into his dark gray eyes, still unsure of what's going on.

"This can't be!" A white haired Altean girl stares with her blue eyes wide on a screen.

"Princess/ Allura what's wrong?" Nau and Coran, an orange mustached Altean man, turns to her.

"We've been asleep for… ten thousand years." Allura steps back from the computer in disbelief.


	2. Star 2: Voltron

Hearing how long they were a sleep for was a shock. But they were reassured slightly by the young men telling them many Alteans and Galra made it to Earth and are living there happily.

"Ten thousand years." Nau sits seriously on the floor.

"Apparently." Allura sadly plays with the mice she found in her capsule.

"And Zarkon's alive." Nau highs heavily.

"Yes and he's coming here." Allura nods slowly.

"Please Princess, Nau. Both of you should eat." Coran brings in two bowls of what appears to be green slime.

"Not hungry." The girls shake their heads.

"I'm sorry about your families." Shiro, the black and white haired guy, bows his head slightly to them.

"But hey your people lived and are doing well. That's something right?" Hunk, a big guy with black hair, chimes in as he eats the green goop.

"It is a small comfort." Allura smiles softly.

"For now we should focus on finding the lions." Nau stands.

They head for what can only be described as a ships bridge. Allura stands in the center where two crystals emerge from the ground and the whole room becomes engulfed in stars.

"Looks like Blue is by a black and white lion." A brown eyed girl fixes her glasses.

"Look at you thinking things through." Coran rubs her already kinda messy brown hair.

"White and Black are sealed in. They can't be freed without the others gathered." Nau explains.

"The lions are more than gundams. They can think and will choose piolets that suit them. Black will need a leader, someone who's men will follow them to the end. That is why Shiro will piolet Black." She sends a mine version of him over to Shiro.

"White is not a part of Voltron yet is still a key member, she is a shield and healer. She will need a piolet that is strong yet gentle. Nau shall be that piolet." Allura moves the image over to her.

Nau's eyes widen as she opens her mouth to say something but nothing comes out. She simply looks to the side with her ears and tail pinned down as she looks to the side.

"Green is a curious cat an needs someone of intelligence piloting her. That is why Pidge will be her piolet." She sends greens image to Pidge. "Blue…" She begins.

"Let me guess, picks the most handsome and best piolet." Lance, the part Altean, tries his hand at flattering himself and flirting with Allura.

"Yellow is caring and kind. He will need someone that will put the others before himself. That's why Hunk will piolet Yellow." Allura ignores Lance and she moves the image over the huskier guy of the bunch.

"Red is temperament and the hardest to control. His piolet will need to really on instinct more than skill. That is why Keith shall piolet Red." Allura moves the image over to the half Galra/Human black eyed guy.

"Him?" Lance snuffs.

"Once all the lions are gathered Voltron can be made and we can stop Zarkon." Nau chimes in as the main five lions combine on screen.

"Sadly I have been unable to find the red lion yet. After ten thousand years the systems may need a bit of tuning." Allura smiles softly at them.

"Don't worry we'll figure it out soon." Coran plays with his musestash. "They don't call me the Coranik for nothing." He boasts.

"Okay here's the game plan. Lance you take Hunk to get the yellow lion. I'll take Pidge to get the green lion and Keith stays here. If Allura finds red go get him." Shiro instructs.

"I'd like to go with you. After ten thousand years I could use some fresh air." Nau pipes with a gentle yet slightly pained expression.

"I have no problem with it." Shiro rubs with back of his head a bit confused by her.

"I'll prepare a pod for you and enter in the green lions coordinates for when you land." Coran heads off.

"And I'll start working on the shields. Something tells me we're going to need them." Allura heads off with a few small mice trailing after her.

After everything is prepared they head off to space. Coran explains the wormholes can only be held open for two hours. Then says what everyone is hoping to be a joke about being stuck on that world forever if they miss their window.

It doesn't take long to find a spot to land in the foresty area. The three young piolets then start their way to the coordinates. Walking for a while they find themselves by a river bed.

Once there they find a sloth looking alien. He motions for them to join him in his canoe.

All of them stare at the beauty around them as they are brought down the calm river way. Nau's tail twitches with delight as she touches the cool crystal clear water with her hand.

"What if she wrong? I mean she's a princess so she might not have." Pidge begins panicking as they get closer. "But what if I get there and nothing happens? What if I can't reach the peddles? What if there are no peddles?" She freaks out.

"You're rambling." Shiro laughs. "The commander on my project is the smartest man I know. And he used to say if you worry what will happen you'll miss out on something amazing."

'That's actually really good advice.' Nau glances over at him as they dock.

"Go be amazing." Shiro pats Pidges shoulder.

"That was some great advice." Nau stands next to Shiro.

"Well it wasn't me." Shiro rubs the back of his head.

"Still, I was nervous about pioleting White so it really helped me too." Nau smiles at him.

"Hey, you guys need a lift?" Pidge calls from inside Green.

The two glance at one another then smile as they board Green.

Back on at the castle they meet up with the others. Lance and Hulk complain about their planet. Nau and Pidge smile and laugh quietly about the easier time they had.

"Did we find Red yet?" Shiro questions.

"Allura just found him. A bit of good news bad news with that." Coran rubs the back of his head. "Good news is it's nearby. Bad news it's on the Zarkon ship orbiting Arus." Crosses his arms. "But wait good news again! We're Arus!"

"They're here already?" Shiro goes on guard.

"Yeah sorry about that. Finger counting is more of an art than science." Coran glances to the side with a shoulder shrug.

Just then a message is sent to them through a large screen.

"Princess Allura, this is Commander Sendak of the Zarkon Empire. I come on behalf of Emperor Zarkon, Lord of the Known Universe. I am here to confiscate the lions. Turn them over to me or I will destroy the planet." The cyber eyed Galra clicks out.

"All right, let's not panic." Shiro turns to the others.

"Not panic? The scary alien is driving his battleship toward us. We only have five lions." Hunk finger counts panicking.

"Technically, only three working lions." Pidge fixes his glasses.

"That's right. Thank you, Pidge." Hunk pats her shoulder. "Three working lions and a castle that's, like, 10,000 years old." He panics more.

"Actually, it's 10,600 years old.

You see, it was built by my grandfather-" Coran plays with his mostash"

"Thanks, Coran. Thank you for that.

See? Now is the perfect time to panic!" Hunk cuts him off freaking out.

"Wait! This castle has a particle barrier we can activate." Allura remembers.

"Girl, you've already activated my par-" Lance tries to flirt

"Lance!" The others holler.

"The particle barrier won't hold Sendak's Ion Cannon forever." Nau's tail twitches as she thinks.

"The Galra technology must have advanced since we fought them last." Coran strokes under his chin.

"Panic now?" Hunk turns to Shiro.

"No. We've just got to figure out our plan of action, and figure it out quickly." Shiro crosses his arms as he tries to think.

"I say we pop through a wormhole and live to fight another day." Lance points to the exit.

"I second that. Yes. We tried to find all the lions, right? We gave it the old college try." Hunk nods furiously. "Couldn't do it. We only have three. We can't form Voltron. I guess we could form a snake. Or a worm! To go through that hole, Lance, that you were talking about.

"Then, it's settled. Allura, you ride with me." Lance smiles cunningly. "One of you take the old guy." He motions to Coran.

"We can't just abandon Arus." Nau's ears perk up in anger.

"The Empire will keep destroying planets and capturing prisoners until we stop them." Pidge stares at the others angrily.

"Okay. If we run, then maybe Sendak will follow us and leave this planet alone,

like when we left Earth. We form the snake-worm thingamajig and we- [hisses] out of here." Hunk makes a snake with his hands.

"Sendak could destroy the planet then come after us anyway. Staying is our only option." Keith argues.

"Here's an option: shut your quiznak." Lance motions for him to shut up.

"I don't think you're using that word correctly." Keith gets in his face.

"What do you know, Mullet?" Lance stares at him angrily.

"We're staying. Leaving! Staying! Snake!" They argue back and forth.

"Guys, stop!" Shiro shuts in between the split group. "Princess Allura, these are your lions. You've dealt with the Galra Empire before. You know what we're facing better than any of us. What do you think is the best course of action?" He turns to her.

"I… I don't know." Allura glances at the ground confused and conflicted.

"Perhaps your father can help." Coran glances at her with a soft concerned tone.

"My father?" Allura seems even more confused.

"Your father's knew there was a chance they wouldn't make it so they head AI's made. All their emotions, thoughts, basically their whole being is stored on the ship for you two." Coran explains.

"Bring Allura to her dad. I'm fine for now." Nau's ears and tail droop.

When Allura comes back she's ready to fight. They come up with a plan.

Using Yellow and Blue as bait, the other's use Green to sneak in to get red. Nau watches nervously as the other Paladins race to get Red. Before the others an escape pod is sent with prisoners aboard. Nau helps them into the chamber.

Finally all six lions are freed. Then they go to destroy the ship.

"You guys go after the ship and I'll keep a barrier around the castle." Nau moves white into possession.

"We're on it." They call over the coms.

As things become difficult for the others, Allura sends Nau out to them as she was able to get the palace barrier up again. Nau makes it just in time to stop the canon from hitting Voltron. After a fears battle in space they are able to disable the cannon and send the ship falling to the planet.

"We did it!" They all cheer over the coms.

"Thank goodness." Nau leans back in her seat with relief.


	3. Star 3: Some Assembly Required

****(Pic Link: art/Conflicting-Emotions-715571822 )****

After defeating the Zarkon ship everyone picks a bunk then passes out. Nau tries to sleep but has no luck.

Unable to sleep she heads outside for a walk. As the wind blows by she sees Shiro leaning against a tree.

"What are you doing up?" Nau walks over him.

"Couldn't sleep. You?" Shiro glances over at her.

"Ten thousand years. Guess my sleep schedule is off." Nau shrugs as she joins him.

The two of them just stand there awhile. Not a sound between them aside from the wind blowing by them from time to time.

"Have you been to see him yet? Your dad's AI I mean." Shiro stares up at the stars.

"Why should I? What would I gain from that?" Nau stares up at the sky.

"You woke up in a world without your family. If that was me I would want to let it out. Even if it's just to scream." Shiro glances down at her.

"I think I should try getting some sleep." Nau turns to leave.

"I'll walk you back." Shiro leaves with her.

'Did I upset her?' Shiro glances at her from the side.

'He has a point. Maybe I should think about it.' Nau ponders as she stares down at the ground.

The next morning Nau wakes up to alarms going off.

"What in the…?" Nau

"Everybody up! Zarkon's attacking! The Castle's about to be destroyed! Go, go, go! We need Voltron now! Hurry! We can't survive much longer!" Allura announces over intercom.

"What exactly is going on here?" Nau yawns.

"It too all of you too long to respond." Allura sighs as she turns off the alarm.

"You must always be ready to do battle with Zarkon. Look at you! Only Shiro is in uniform." She points to him.

'I wonder if he ever went to sleep.' Nau glances over at the soldier stance of his.

"Keith, Pidge, Hunk, Nau, where are your bayards? And where is Lance?" Allura points to the others.

"Good morning, everybody. What's going on? Coran and I have been up for hours getting the Castle back in order." Lance comes in wearing PJs and fully rested.

"We had to run a test on the alarms, and we decided to test you as well." Coran seems very proud of himself.

"Guess which one failed." Allura stares sternly.

"Hey! You got to sleep for 10,000 years, man. Monday night, I was on Earth.

Now, I've flown through space, fought some evil alien named Zarkon, eaten goo in some weird castle. That's a lot to process in, uh I don't know. What day is today?" Hunk names them off with his fingers.

"It's the third quintant of the Spicolian movement. Hump day!" Coran seems proud.

(Please no Hump day jokes)

"It's a lot to process." Hunk sighs exhaustedly.

"You must understand the stakes of our mission. Over the last 10,000 years, the Castle picked up distress beacons from the following locations." Allura brings up the star chart.

"So, we have to assume that Zarkon has conquered almost the entire known universe." Nau stares with her ears pinned down with a worried expression.

"Earth is here." Allura moves the screen. "An attack on your planet is inevitable." She stares seriously.

"Oh, no." The others look worried.

"Exactly. Our mission is to free all those planets. Coran and I are getting the Castle ready to leave Arus. During that time, you have to learn to form Voltron, so we can begin fighting Zarkon." Allura explains.

"The Princess is right. Let's get to our lions and start training." Shiro puts on his helmet.

"Wait. But I want to talk to the prisoners we rescued from the Zarkon ship." Pidge struggles with the idea.

"Negative, Number Five." Coran stops her from racing off. "I have you ranked by height, okay? The prisoners need to remain in the cryo-replenishers until tomorrow." He takes out a small pocket watch.

"That's right. Now, get to your lions." Shiro motions for them to get going.

"While they do that I'll go take care of something." Nau heads off.

Nau stands in front of large doors. She stares at them for a moment.

Flashback:

-'I would need to let that out.' Shiro glances at her.-

'Okay.' Nau takes a deep breathe then heads in.

The room is dark until she comes closer to the center then a blinding light waves over everything. All of a sudden she is in a cherry blossom park with a blue hologram of her dad in the center of the room.

"Hi pup. I was hoping to see you." Rex smiles gently at her.

"Why?" Nau mutters with her head down.

"What was that?" Rex seems confused.

"Why only me?! Why didn't you two join me?! If you're putting me in a damn pod why not hop in one yourself!?" Nau shouts with tightened fists.

"We couldn't abandon Altea." Rex shakes his head. "We left one world and have no idea what happened to those we care about. We couldn't do that again." He speaks calmly.

"Then why send me away? Why make it so I would wake up with nothing? Do you have any idea how that feels? To have nothing left." Tears start streaming down her cheeks.

"How could we fight with you in danger?" Rex stares at her lovingly.

Nau stares at him wide eyed. Rex simply smiles at her then fades himself and the world away.

Nau goes to clean herself up. Splashing her face with water she stares at her reflection for a few minutes then wipes her face as she sighs heavily.

"So how did the training… go?" Nau walks into the lounge area to see them all look defeated. "Not well huh?"

"Nope." They all, aside from Shiro, shake their heads.

"Well, I'm not surprised. You know, the original paladins fought hundreds of battles together, side-by-side. They were like a pack of yalmors linked at the ears." Coran pulls on his own ears gently.

"Wow. Yeah, that's definitely not us." Lance falls on to the couch.

"During the last attack, your survival instincts forced you to work as a team, but that will only get you so far. You'll have to become a real team to have any chance of forming Voltron and then beating Zarkon next time." Allura stares at all of them with hopeful yet slightly irritated expression

"You should try working out on the training deck." Coran plays with his mostash.

"There's a training deck?" They all stare surprised.

"Good luck to you guys." Nau waves as she starts to leave.

"You should train with them." Coran blocks her.

"Me? Why?" Nau's ears perk up in surprise.

"White may not be a part of Voltron. But she's consider a second head. You should become one with them as well." Coran explains.

"Okay." Nau's ears droop again as she falls with the others.

"Okay, listen up, guys. The paladin code demands you put your team members' safety above your own. A swarm of drones is about to attack. It's up to each of you to do everything you can to protect the other members of your team." Coran announces from the control room.

The team members fall one by one. Nau and Shiro are the last to fall.

After this they try going through an invisible maze. Many of them fail at this, unable to follow or ignoring directions. Nau simply uses her instincts to make it through as Hunk panics about giving her directions.

After that they are blind folded as they dive from the sky in their lions. The only ones to make it through this are Shiro and Nau.

"The most important part of paladin training is being able to meld your minds and focus on one thing: Voltron. Everything else has to fade away. This technique will be essential every time you form Voltron. So, relax and open your mind. No walls, no secrets between paladins." Coran explains with physic linkers on their heads they all try to meditate.

"Come on, everyone, clear everything." Shiro keeps his eyes closed.

"Now, focus on forming your lion. Bring your lions together and form Voltron. Keep your minds open, work together. Good! Keep focusing! Only one to go!" Coran watches most of the lions moving to the center.

"Pidge, stop thinking of your girlfriend!" Keith shouts at her.

"I wasn't! Hunk was rooting around in my head!" Pidge points at him.

"I thought we were open." Hunk shrugs his shoulders.

"You can look in my head hole. Everyone has to be able to look in everyone's head holes! Clear your minds! Good! Almost there. Now, form Voltron. Yes!" Coran cheers that is until a photo appears for Pidge again.

"Pidge!" Keith shouts.

"I'm done with this! Look, I don't like everyone grubbing around in my head!" Pidge throws the helmet on the ground.

"Come on, Pidge, you were so close." Nau tries to calm her down.

"I'm just… I'm just tired, okay?" Pidge stares at the ground with crossed arms.

"Okay. Let's take a break." Shiro nods.

"You have been working hard. Maybe it's time to relax a little." Coran hands out water pouches.

"What are you doing lying around? You're supposed to be training!" Allura shouts as she comes in the room.

"Just resting a bit. You know, you can't push too hard." Coran smiles at her.

"What do you mean, "can't push too hard"? Get up, you lazy lumps! It's time you faced the Gladiator!" Allura stares them down.

"Gladiator?" The others glance at each other confused.

They all take out their weapons trying to take down a robot warier. All of them are tossed on to their butts by it.

"That's pathetic! He was even set to the lowest level!" Allura stares at all of them with crossed arms.

"Enough Allura!" Nau stands with her ears up in anger. "Pushing everyone to their limit is going to help anything!" She snarls.

"Why are you so angry?" Allura stands firm agitated.

"Let's see, I woke up in a world where everything I know is gone. Now what could be bugging me?" Nau stares in anger.

"You think I don't understand? I-" Allura starts.

"Do you? Do you really?" Nau cuts her off. "YOU found out your people still live on another world. I have a trinket, AI, and two lions to remember my world. Do you really understand?" She stares her down.

"I… I just…" Allura rubs her arm staring at the ground as she backs down.

"Let me know when lunch is ready." Nau passes by her coldly.

"I think I'll go check on the mice." Allura heads out.

"Wow. That was harsh." Hunk rubs the back of his head.

"Did she say two lions?" Pidge fixes her glasses.

They all turn to Coran. He explains her parents were the Paladins for Black and White. He also tells them that they didn't want Shiro to be pressured or have a hard time bonding with Black because of this.

After cooling down they all meet for lunch. Coran tries to use this for training. But they all end up having a food fight instead. This helps everyone's mood improve. Realizing they are actually working together, the guys leave to form Voltron.

At this time they leave the girls to stare at one another. The two walk over to one another with a serious expression.

"I'm sorry." They say at the same time.

"I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." Nau's ears pin down with goo dripping off of them.

"No, I shouldn't have pushed so hard." Allura shakes her head slowly. "I forgot the most important thing is that we trust one another and have a strong bond. I just hope this didn't coast my relationship with you." She glances at her friend sadly.

"You'll never lose me." Nau takes a hold of her hands.

"Really?" Allura smiles slightly.

"Now and forever." Nau begins.

"Sisters together." Allura finishes hugging her.

After taking a bath to wash off all the goo, Nau heads for the AI room again.

"I didn't think I would see you so soon." Rex looks down at her.

"I'm sorry about blowing up. I just…" Nau rubs her arm as she glances to the side.

"It's alright for you to be angry or sad. Just remember we love you and would do anything to keep you safe." Rex smiles at her.

"I know." Nau smiles softly at him.


	4. Star 4: Castle Battle

A few days have passed since Voltron had been formed. Allura and Coran work on the castle none stop while the others work on bonding with their lions and each other.

On a clear night, Shiro sits under a tree staring up at the starry sky. Nau sneaks up behind him gently placing a warm thermostat against his cheek.

"What are you doing up?" Shiro laughs as he touches his warm cheek.

"Thought I would star gaze with some tea." Nau sits next to him with two cups in hand. "Want some?" She hands him a steaming up.

"Thanks." Shiro blows on the warm liquid before sipping it.

'Wait why does she have two cups?' Shiro ponders as he glances over at her.

"What's up?" Nau smiles innocently at him.

"It's nothing." Shiro goes back to looking up with a slightly flushed face.

Once again it is quiet between them as they just watch the stars and sip their tea. Once the green liquid is gone Nau starts heading back with Shiro right beside her.

The next morning is just as clear as they train. Later on in the afternoon, Nau meets up with her father AI.

"So training is going well?" Rex smiles at his daughter.

"Pretty well." Nau's tail taps the fake grass as she sits in front of him. "Being part of a team still feels weird." She leans back staring at the false sky and clouds.

"You'll get used to it." Rex chuckles.

"I hope so." Nau sighs slightly.

"Nau, foods ready. And this time I made it." Hunk calls on the intercom.

"Sounds like it might be edible this time." Nau laughs as she stands.

"See you soon pup." Rex fades away with the world.

"This is great." Nau's tail wags as she takes a bit.

"Thank you." Hunk bows slightly grinning ear to ear.

"Where are Shiro and Pidge?" Nau glances around as she takes another bite.

"We told them about Champion. Then they left to see what they could gather on the Zarkon ship." A few of the escaped prisoners explain as they eat.

'I hope Shiro will be okay.' Nau stares at the food for a minute in deep thought.

While eating they find a local Arusian is coming toward the palace. Going out to see him, he bows after spotting Nau calling her 'Lion Goddess.'

Hearing what he was doing there they ask to be brought to his village. With a bit of confusion, they are able to explain who they and Voltron are. That the locals have nothing to worry about.

A little while later Shiro calls the other's to form Voltron to stop a monster that had landed on Arus. Shiro instructs Nau to guard the village while they fight the creature. After a fierce battle Voltron is victorious.

With the villagers cheering they plan a party to celebrate the victory before they leave the next morning.

"The monster fell from the sky! It was an epic battle, but Voltron was victorious!" The Arusian king announces as others re-enact the last battle.

"Thank you, Your Majesty, for that wonderful production. It saddens me that we must leave tomorrow, but we must continue our battle with Zarkon and spread peace throughout the universe." Allura announces from the top of the stares.

Nau laughs as the Arusians cheer and do an unusual dance. She looks around at everything feeling quite at peace with all of the joy around her. Making a plate of food she sees Shiro heading out for petrol.

"Want some?" Nau stands next to Shiro offering her clear two portioned plate.

"Thanks." Shiro takes a sandwich.

"It's so nice out tonight." Nau sighs with relief as the wind blows by gently.

"You don't want to be at the party?" Shiro snacks on another sandwich.

"Nah, it's never really been my scene." Nau shakes her head slightly as she takes a sandwich.

"Hey Nau…" Shiro begins.

"Shiro." Pidge walks over with his robot pet triangle beside her. "Can we talk?" She seems serious and a bit uneasy.

"What's going on?" Shiro turns to her confused.

"I… I'm planning to leave." Pidge grips her bag.

"What?" Nau stares in surprise.

"Let's find the others and talk." Shiro motions to the castle.

They spend a few minutes trying to hash it out. Yet it only re-enforces how they had no choice in this and in a way feel obligated to it.

In the next few minutes a bomb goes off shaking the whole palace. They run to the control room to find a cloud of smoke from debry.

"The crystal! Lance! Lance? Lance!" Allura panics.

"We have to get Lance to the infirmary!" Shiro rushes over to him.

"Without the crystal, the Castle has no power." Allura shakes her head slowly.

"He doesn't look good." Nau bends down to check on him.

"Lion warriors, our village is under attack! We need help!" Arusian King runs in panicked.

"Let's get to the lions!" Keith announces motioning to the elevator shoots.

"You can't. They're sealed in their hangars. There's no way to get them out." Allura begins to panic.

"We're defenseless. Will you not help us?" Arusian King stares up at them terrified.

"We'll help you. We just… need a plan." Shiro ponders as he glances down at Lance.

"This is bad. We have to get a new crystal to get the Castle working again. But, to get a new crystal, we need a ship." Coran ponders.

"The pod I was loading, we can use that! I left the bay door open." Pidge recalls.

"I can use the scanner in the pod to see if there's a Balmera nearby. Hunk, you come with me. I'll need someone big to help me carry the crystal." Coran comes up with a quick plan.

"A Balmera?" Hunk seems confused.

"It's where the crystals come from. I'll tell you about it on the way!" The three of them head off.

"I'll go see what's happening at the Arusian village." Keith walks over to the king.

"I'll go with you, Keith. I brought this on the poor Arusians." Allura stands next to them.

"I'll stand watch over the Castle and move Lance to a safer spot." Shiro moves Lance to his back.

"I'll tend to his wounds. With my power I can keep him stable for a while." Nau motions to herself.

They all head off in their own directions. Shiro brings Lance to the palaces entrance laying him down on a built in bench. Nau then begins to heal him, her hands glowing a gentle warm white color.

Shiro stares for a moment, entranced by her angelic glow. Coming back to his senses, he takes a few steps outside and is then attacked by one of Zarkon's men.

As the fight leads inside Nau tries to keep Lance safe.

Worried for both friends, she doesn't hear one of the man coming over. He takes a hold of Nau and tosses a still battered Lance on the ground.

"Stand down Paladin. Unless you want one of your team hurt." He twists tighter on Nau's arm.

Nau flinches from the pain. Seeing both of them Shiro stands down and is then knocked out by the general and then hand cuffed. Nau falls soon after.

Both of them wake up in the cockpit. They are cuffed back to back with Lance just to the right of them.

"I'm sorry Shiro, I didn't see him." Nau gently knocks her head against his.

"Hey it's alright. We'll figure a way out of this." Shiro grips her fingers slightly with his.

The two of them wait for some sort of opening. They begin to notice something is going on. The Zarkon men realize Pidge is sabitushing the castle.

Finally Allura and Keith are able to get back into the castle. They free Shiro and Nau at which point they help beat the general.

Taking back the palace, they put the new crystal in the core and then place Lance in a healing chamber. Once that is done Pidge tells everyone she plans on staying with the team. They all reassure her that they won't stop looking for her family.

Later on that night Shiro is out by the same tree again. Nau joins him once again, with tea and two cups.

"Here." Nau hands him a warm cup.

"Thanks." Shiro blows on the drink.

The two are quite for a time once more. They watch the stars, but Shiro keeps glancing over at Nau.

"What's up?" Nau notices him looking.

"Why did you bring TWO cups?" Shiro stares at her confused.

"My dad used to do this. He would watch the stars on our porch for hours. Mom would make him tea then they would sit out there, sometimes they would talk others they'd just sit." Nau stares into her cup with a soft smile. "It wasn't until later I realized he was keeping watch and it was a habit from being a soldier. Mom was the only one that could get him to stop being a soldier and be Rex again." She sips her tea.

"You know I was keeping watch." Shiro smiles softly into his cup.

"Yeah." Nau nods. "I want to be the one that can get you to put away the soldier and be Shiro again." She glances over at him.

"But Zarkon…" Shiro begins.

"Will win if your dead your feet." Nau cuts him off. "You're not a soldier anymore Shiro. You're a part of a team, try trusting them a bit." She stares at him seriously, her eyes glowing slightly in the pale moon light.

"You're right." Shiro nods slightly in agreement.

Beaming from victory, Nau starts back to the castle with him. No words are said and yet they know they will always be able to count on the other.


	5. Star 5: Crystal of Life

Having been worried about Lance, they wake up early to check on him. Allura stops them from opening the pod early.

"I can't tell if he looks healthy or not." Pidge messes with her glasses.

"I think he's breathing weird." Hunk peeks in.

"Oh, come on!" Keith tries to open the pod.

"Not yet! A few more ticks." Allura slaps his hand away.

"How much better do you think he's gonna get in a few more ticks?" Keith rubs his hand. "And what exactly is a tick?" He seems confused.

"You know, a time slice." Nau explains.

"Like a second?" Shiro ponders.

"What is a second?" Nau's ears twitches with curiosity.

"Like this." Pidge pulls out her timer.

"I'm not sure. I think ticks are bigger." Allura stares at the ticking clock. "Coran, do you have a ticker?" She glances over at him.

"Right here, Princess." Coran pulls out a different type of clock.

"I think ticks are a little slower." Hunk glances at the two clocks.

"I can't tell. We have to start them at the same time." Pidge ponders.

"Okay. Ready, go!" They start them at the same time.

"Yes! I think we're winning." Hunk cheers.

"Winning what? The intergalactic time-measuring competition?" Keith sighs as he watches them tick.

"You guys having a clock party?" Lance walks over to them a still bit out of it.

"Aw, Lance, you just ruined it." Hunk sighs then it clicks. "Hey, Lance!" He cheers as he hugs him.

"What happened?" Lance glances at the others.

"We can tell you all about it while you get something to eat." Allura places her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you able to walk?" Nau seems a bit worried.

"Talking? Eating? Are you asking me out on a date?" Lance smirks.

"Yep, he's okay. Classic." They sigh.

"You'd be Sendak's prisoner right now, if not for Pidge." Allura explains after telling the story.

"Well, you wouldn't have survived the explosion if Hunk and Coran hadn't gotten a new crystal." Pidge smiles at him.

"Wow. Thanks, everybody." Lance feed the mice his food. "Sounds like the mice did more than you, though." He glances over at Keith.

"I punched Sendak!" Keith tries to defend himself.

"Yeah, apparently after I emerged from a coma and shot his arm off." Lance huffs slightly.

"We had a bonding moment. I cradled you in my arms!" Keith announces.

"Nope. Don't remember, didn't happen." Lance shakes his head. "So, what happened to Sendak?" He turns a bit more serious.

"He's frozen in a cryo-pod. We're keeping him here in the Castle." Coran explains.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Lance seems concerned.

"He's too dangerous to be set free. Besides, we might be able to get some information about Zarkon from him." Shiro explains going into soldier mood.

"So, what's the plan now?" Nau glances at the others.

"We have to get back to the Balmera and save Shay and her people." Hunk announces.

"Wow! You are really hung up on this lady." Lance jokes.

"No, it's not like that. Look guys, when you see how Zarkon has treated these people and destroyed their home they've been under his thumb for so long, they don't know what it is to be free. It's up to us to set this right. This is what being a paladin of Voltron is all about. It's time to man up." Hunk seems hyped up.

"Then let's get moving. Time to go defend the universe." Lance stands excited.

"Wait, I have something to say first." Pidge announces. "I need to come clean. I'm afraid this may change the way you all think about me. Just so there are no secrets between us anymore, I can't "man up." I'm a girl. I mean, I can "man up" because that's just a figure of speech. I don't have to actually be a man to "man up." I just have to be tough. But what I'm saying…" She fixes her glasses.

"Wha? You're a girl? How?" Lance seems confused.

"I've known for some time, but I'm glad you've shared it with everyone." Nau nods to her.

"Yeah, I figured. Oh, yeah, me too. Wait, we were supposed to think you were a boy?" The others announce.

"Pidge, owning who you are is going to make you a better paladin." Shiro announces.

"It's good to get that off my chest. Now, let's launch this Castle-ship!" Pidge runs over to the others.

"Wait, what? Pidge is a girl and the Castle is a ship? How long have I been out?" Lance is completely confused.

They get the palace ready then head off to space. While out they find a downed ship and begin to help. All but Hunk are happy to meet them.

As it turns out the downed ship was a trap to gather info and/or supplies. Hunk fumes after he realizes that he was right and Blue is almost taken.

Sometime later Nau is loading a medical supply bag. Shiro walks in with two water pouches.

"Catch." Shiro tosses it to her.

"Thanks." Nau catches it with one hand.

"What are you doing in here?" Shiro glances at the satchel.

"Medical supplies. They may need treatment or bandages." Nau sips her water.

"What about that power of yours?" Shiro ponders with curiosity.

"It takes a lot out of me and I can only do so much." Nau shakes her head slightly.

"Takes a lot out of you? Do you use your own energy?" Shiro seems surprised.

"Mom used to say that we took in Quintessence differently. We could take it in and purify it, use it like the others couldn't." Nau twirls her necklace. "Sh-she once healed a dying forest. It was the most amazing thing to witness." She has a far off look.

"She sounds like an amazing woman." Shiro smiles softly at her.

"She was." Nau laughs sadly as she sips her water.

"You are too. I'm sure she'd be proud of you." Shiro pets the top of her head then heads off.

Nau flashes back to her dad doing the same thing. Touching the top of her head, she flushes slightly.

Arriving at the Balmara they come up with a plan to try drawing Zarkon's men out. That doesn't quite work how they planned. The Paladins head down to fight and free the prisoners.

Down in the cadicomes they find the prisoners and then head for Shay. Knowing they're most likely running straight into a trap they keep up their guard.

Sealed inside the Balmara's core, all they can do is hope Shay's message is sent out so they can get to their lions.

"We'll fight the ships. You try to keep the Balmara from taking any more hits." Shiro instructs.

"Got it." Nau nods heading for White.

Nau moves around to keep Balmara from being hurt anymore as the others take out the ships. Allura and Coran take on the main craft. But the canon does far more damage to the castle then they thought it would. The guys go to help and are able to chase them off. At least for a short while.

As Zarkon's monster arrives, the Paladins and Allura try to get the Balmaran's to the palace before the Balmara dies. But they soon realize that won't work.

"We can't get everyone out in time." Coran announces over the coms.

"Then let's not run." Nau glances around at the frightened faces.

"What do you mean?" Shiro calls on the coms.

"I can heal the planet." Nau kneels down into the dirt.

"No! It can kill you!" Allura shouts trying to help as many Balmarans as possible.

"It's the only way to save everyone." Nau touches the ground feeling the small heartbeat of the Balmara.

"We'll keep you safe!" Shiro announces over the coms.

Nau begins powering her energy into the Balmara. But she begins struggling half way through.

'I… I can't do it.' Nau begins to feel herself slipping.

'You can do it.' Calls a distant yet familiar voice.

'I can't, it's too much.' Nau shakes her head with in her mind.

'Yes, yes you can.' A glowing person appears. 'I will help you.' She places a hand on the ground then on Nau's hand then reveals herself.

'Mom?' Nau's eyes widen with shock.

'I'm with you pup. Don't worry, I'm with you.' Rue smiles at her daughter.

Finishing, Nau passes out on the healed beast. Her glowing body slowly fades back to normal as the others head over to her. They quickly bring her into the palace placing her in her room.

"Will she be alright?" Shay seems concerned for one of her saviors.

"She will be after some rest." Coran places a cool cloth on her forehead.

"Please give her this from us." The elder offers a large bowl of soup.

"Thank you so much." Allura takes it with a small head bow.

"No, thank you." The elder smiles at them as she bows.


	6. Star 6: Crystal Venom

Rue sits on her hill with Nau asleep on her lap. Nau feels a gentle breeze through her hair she slowly wakes up.

'Mom?' Nau looks up at her sleepily.

'Hey there sleepy head.' Rue smiles down at her daughter.

'Is… is this a dream or real?' Nau sits up confused.

'Both. And to answer your next question. This is Mythia.' Rue looks out to her old home. 'Or at least an old memory of it.' She sighs with a small far off smile.

'This is Mythia? It's beautiful.' Nau stares at the sea of colors in a permanent sunset.

'Yeah.' Rue sighs warmly. 'This was our favorite spot and time. We'd come here every time we visited.' Her tail taps the grass.

'I can see why.' Nau sighs as she leans back. 'But why am I here?' She turns to her mother confused.

'You needed help so I came. But… I also… I wanted to tell you I'm sorry. I know what it's like to wake up with your family gone. I NEVER wanted to do that to you.' Rue begins crying with drooped ears.

Nau hugs her. 'You did what you had to. I just… I wish you were…' Tears drip from her cheeks.

'We are.' Rue's ears droop.

'What? Where?' Nau stares amazed.

'You can't look for us Nau.' Rue shakes her head.

'But I…' Nau's ears droop.

'Promise me you'll stay save Nau. Promise? Please?' Rue stares at her with worry.

'I promise.' Nau nods.

'Remember we love you.' Rue hugs her close as the world begins to fade.

'I love you mom.' Nau's words echo as the world is swallowed by a blinding white light.

Nau opens her eyes to a familiar room. But along with that is Allura asleep by her bedside.

"Nau? You're awake?" Allura pops awake.

"What happened?" Nau stares at her still a bit out of it.

"The Balamara and its people were saved. No small part to you." Allura smiles softly at her old friend.

"Where is everyone?" Nau tries to sit up.

"Hunk is making you some food and the others are relaxing. Which is what you should be doing." Allura lays the dizzy girl back down.

"But… but I…" Nau tries to sit up.

"Not buts. Lay down." Allura moves her down again.

Nau reluctantly lies back down. After Hunk brings her some food Allura leaves to take care of other stuff.

In that moment she dizzily gets out of bed. With a spinning head, she walks to her father's AI.

"And you snuck out of your room? You are definitely your mother's daughter." Rex chuckles.

"I just don't like to sit still." Nau's tail taps the ground looking excused.

"What do you think you're doing out of bed?" Coran stands in the door way.

"I just wanted to talk with dad." Nau glances at his AI.

"No excuses. Back to bed with you." Coran gently takes a hold of her arm.

"B-but I…" Nau stands with his help then glancing over at her dad.

"We can talk later, get some rest pup." Rex smiles at her.

"You heard him." Coran moves her toward the door.

"Coran, thank you for looking after my daughter." Rex smiles at his old friend.

"Always." Coran nods.

Lead back to her room Nau reluctantly goes back to sleep. After being out for a few hours she is awakened by what sounds like her father's voice.

"Dad?! W- How…?" Nau stares at him with confusion and surprise.

"We don't have time. King Alfor's AI has been tainted, he's hypnotized Allura." Rex glances at the door.

"W-we'll have to get… to…" Nau tries to get out of bed, the exhaustion getting to her.

Rex tries to catch her but is unable. "I can't even catch you." He stares at his hands with dismay.

"I… I'm okay." Nau stands up slowly. "W-we need to get… to the bridge." She huffs standing.

Rex nods as they head off as quickly and carefully as they can. The two make their in enough time to see Allura trying to decide on whether or not to shut down her father's AI.

Seeing Rex Pidge places a barrier around him. "There, now he can't mess with the ship like King Alfor." She sighs with relief.

"You need to let me go." Rex turns to her with concern. "My AI can END both our programs and clean the system." He points to himself.

"How can we trust you?" Shiro stares at him. "Look what Alfor has done." He motions to the dying star that's closing in.

"Wait. If is corrupted then he couldn't talk about anything other than what was last discussed right?" Nau turns to Coran.

"That's right. Everything he said and did would be about that. But you talked about the crew and Alfor is able to twist things around." Coran explains.

"Then if I ask him a new question he wouldn't be able to answer correctly. Right?" Nau huffs still out of it.

"That's right." Coran nods. "But it will have to be completely on related."

"Jedi's Soldier… the stories you told me as a kid, how did the Soldier first say I love you?" Nau stares at her father's AI not sure if she wants to hear the answer.

"What if I said my heart." Rex places his hand over his heart.

"Release him." Nau chokes back her tears.

"Are you sure?" Pidge glances at her friend.

"Do it." Nau nods.

Pidge release him. Rex touches Alfor's AI and cleans his system. Alfor realizes what he had done. He and Rex turn the ship around quickly, then disappear right in front of them. The two girls break down at the site of losing their fathers' once more.

Pidge and Coran make sure the ship is really clean from the tainted crystal. Allura has begun to move around the palace again. Meanwhile Nau seems content to stay in bed.

Shiro heads down to check on Black. As he enters he sees Coran at a panel.

"What are you doing down here?" Coran turns to see him.

"I just thought I would check on Black with everything that's happened." Shiro walks over to the large lion.

"We'll I won't keep you." Coran taps his shoulder and heads off.

"Hey Black, how are you?" Shiro walks up to him.

'What's this? A footlocker?' Shiro lifts up a small hatch.

Inside the small square is a dusty helmet with tally marks on it. Shiro carefully removes the helmet with a piece of paper dropping to the ground. He picks it up and begins reading the tattered note.

-Letter:

Dear Paladin,

If you're reading this something happened to me. The AI will give my family some comfort, but I feel like this will mean more to them. Please make sure my old helmet makes it to them. And when you hand it over say it's from their Soldier.

Rex Lawquane-

'Soldier…' Shiro glances at the helmet.

Shiro goes to Nau's room. He knocks with no answer. Entering he finds Nau isn't there. Turning to leave he bumps into her at the door.

"Shiro? What are you doing here?" Nau rubs a towel in her hair, dressed in a nightgown.

"S-sorry." Shiro looks away with a slightly flushed face. "I… I found this in a footlocker." He hands over the helmet.

"This… is my dad's." Nau takes a hold of it. "Thank you." She hugs it close with a small smile.

"Have a good night." Shiro pats her shoulder as he leaves.


	7. Star 7: The Hub

As Shiro leaves Nau cleans up the helmet on her bed. Once clean she smiles at the familiar object.

-Flashback years ago:

'Daddy what is that?' A little Nau pulls on his shirt as he cleans the helmet.

'An old memory.' Rex smiles a bit sadly at it.

'Memory? I thought it was helmet.' The pup looks confused.

'It is. The memories are what it represents.' Rex chuckles.

'I don't get it.' The pup stares curiously and a bit sadly at not understanding.

'You will. When you're older. You will.' Rex pats his daughter's head.-

'Could you really be alive?' Nau looks at the helmet as she lies down.

Meanwhile in the halls, Shiro is trying to cool his head. Sticking his hands in his pockets he stops feeling something.

"Right the note." Shiro feels it in his pocket.

'I'll… give it to her in the morning.' Shiro turns a bit red again remembering her in her pjs and wet hair.

Shiro lies in his bed trying to cool his head. Reaching in his pocket he pulls out the letter.

"Soldier huh? What was he like?" Shiro ponders as he stares at the letter.

Closing his eyes he soon drifts off to sleep. Yet somehow finds himself in front of Black's door. Heading in he sees someone there in his Paladin suit staring at the large lion.

'Who are you?' Shiro calls a bit harshly but also curious.

'I was you.' Rex chuckles turning to face the new black Paladin.

'Y-you're…' Shiro stares wide eyed as the man nods. 'But how? I mean you're… dead.' He looks really confused.

'No I'm not.' Rex shakes his head. 'Neither is Rue nor Alfor.'

'How? Where? Why haven't you aged in…' Shiro starts wide eyed.

Rex holds up a hand to stop him. 'Please don't say the years. I don't want to know. Not until we get out of this loop anyway.' He sighs at the last part. 'As for how… let's just say there was an unplanned extraction. We're alive and safe. We're just stuck in between worlds and time.' He rubs the back of his neck at that.

'How are we talking like this?' Shiro calms some but still curious.

'The bond. I'm surprised Black and I are still so connected truthfully.' Rex turns to the lion a small smile on his face. 'But I needed to try and get a message to those girls. Let them know we're safe and are trying to find a way to them. Can you do that for me?' he turns back to the young paladin.

'I can.' Shiro nods.

'Thank you…' Rex looks at him realizing he never got his name.

'My name's Takashi Shirogane or Shiro.' Shiro explains.

'Thank you Shiro and please look out for our girls.' Rex smiles at him holding his hand out for his.

'Always.' Shiro shakes his hand.

Waking up Shiro stares at his hand for a moment, trying to decide if it was real or not. Looking at the note again he decides it was and goes to give his message to the girls.

"I-it wasn't a dream? They're really…" Nau stares amazed.

'Father.' Allura had tears welling up as she hand her hands over her mouth.

"He said they were stuck between worlds and time, trying to find a way out. Though he didn't say where." Shiro sighs at the last bit.

"B-but they're alive? And safe?" Allura looks with shaking eyes yet hope ringing in them.

"Yes." Shiro nods. "I'm sorry I wish I could tell you more." He looks to the side, feeling this isn't enough.

"Thank you." Nau hugs around his waist. "Thank you so much." Her ears are drooped but tail wags a bit as happy tears drip on to his shirt.

"Your welcome." Shiro almost whispers hugging her back.

The others stare amazed at this moment. The two see the others staring then see how they look separating quickly a bit red.

A few days later they're going over what bits of memory they had saved from their once captive Galran. They learned of a galactic station that is hidden. They then head for it to learn what could be there.

"We'll need to enter here, the central control building." Allura looks at the large hub.

"I'm sorry, Princess, did you say "we"?" Keith looks over at her confused.

"I'm going with you." Allura nods. "I've traveled through the Galra transportation hubs many times with my father before the war began. I know more about them than any of you." She explains.

"Princess, I'd rather you stay here. Both of you truthfully." Coran looks over at Nau.

"That makes no sense. I'm a Paladin too." Nau's tail twitches at annoyance.

"And I'm a part of this fight against Zarkon as much as anyone. I'm going. Does anyone have a problem with that?" Allura stares sharply.

The others look at Shiro to see what he has to say.

"Fine. Suit up." Shiro shrugs causing Coran to fall over.

With that they headed off. Arriving they take out a few guards and Pidge gets to hacking.

"We'll have all the information we need in a few minutes. Hunk and I have made some improvements since the last time I tried to download Galra info. We should get a nice, clean translation immediately. Hunk had a great idea about how to do it." Pidge works on her computer.

"Do you guys remember when we studied algorithms at the Garrison, and Mr. York told us that joke about the ghost learning symbolic logic and innumerably infinite sets?" Hunk gave a small laugh to this odd joke.

"Boring!" Lance calls keeping watch by the door.

"Right, yeah, totally, it was boring. Anyway, the joke goes-" Hunk is about to start it.

"Hey, guys, sorry to interrupt, but I think we got company." Keith stops him spotting a ship coming.

"Think we should get out of here?" Nau looks out at the large ship.

"We just need a few more seconds." Pidge continues working on the floor.

"Stay low. We need this intel." Shiro whispers.

As the screen turns on they all get low. Seeing he's not going Hunk takes a hold of the offline robot and uses it as a puppet to signal for the ship to go on.

After that they learn there's no intel on this hub. But the ship coming in his heading for Galra central after refuel here.

Allura then shows them an ability that Alteans seemed to have lost over the years. She grows taller and changes her skin color to purple. Shiro and Nau say they're coming as well. Shiro is needed to get the intel and Nau wasn't going to leave her princess without protection.

They're snuck on and start to work. Nau keeping her ears open for anyone coming as Allura keeps watch as Shiro tries to access the main frame.

Sadly they're spotted. They start heading for the others but there's no time for all of them to escape.

"Shiro get Allura out of here." Nau takes out her bayard, it changing into a bow.

"Nau no! I'm not leaving you!" Allura stares at her friend with shaking eyes.

"She's right. We're not leaving you." Shiro shakes his head.

"There's no time! Get out of here!" Nau force pushes them through the door.

They bang on it as she holds it closed. She mouths with begging eyes for Shiro to get them out of there. He doesn't want to but has no choice as she's being grabbed. He pulls Allura along to the castle, both looking back at a taken down Nau.


	8. Star 8: Reckless Rescue

"Pidge, scan the download from the ship. Find out where Zarkon's central command is." Shiro instructs as they come in.

"On it!" Pidge runs over to a computer.

"What happened? Where's Nau?" Coran looks around nervously.

"They captured her." Allura rubs her arm looking down at the ground.

"She sacrificed herself to save us and the information." Shiro grips a small fist remembering what she did.

"How is that possible?" Coran sounds more angry then worried.

"Coran, I'm sorry things didn't go as planned, but we can't focus on what went wrong." Shiro looks away clearly irritated.

"We've got to figure out how to make it right. Pidge, anything?" Allura heads over to her.

Meanwhile in a windowless cell, Nau has her head buried behind her knees in a corner. She's shivering a bit. Some out of the cold steal and the other for what could possibly be planned for her.

When the door opened a raggedy woman covered in a robe stands there with a few robots. Her cold al yellow eyes look over at the nervous girl.

"Come with me." The witch demands.

Nau doesn't really have a choice as she's cuffed and pulled along. She's brought in front of the man responsible for all of this. Next to him on a silk pillow is her father's bayard.

"Nau." Zarkon stares at her with cold eyes and tone.

"You monster!" Nau tries to go hit him but is held back by two bots. "You destroyed Altea! Voltron is going to put an end to your empire!" she shouts struggling.

"No, it will only make me more powerful." The tyrant stands. "Your father knew that as well as I. That's why he led me to believe he destroyed it all those years ago. But now, your new paladins will come for you, and they will deliver Voltron to me, and, with it, the key to unimaginable power." He stares coldly at the girl.

Nau just stares back at him with rage in her eyes. She wasn't going to falter. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

Zarkon then motions for her to be taken away as the mages came in. Nau was there long enough to see them casting some spell over her father's bayard making it shift into his old sword.

Nau is thrown into the cell. The cuffs had cut her off from her powers. She curls up after realizing that feeling no hope at this moment.

A little while later she hears a commotion by the door. Then it opens to…

"Shiro?" Nau stares wide eyed.

Shiro works on the cuffs. Once they're off Nau hugs him shaking a bit from fright. Shiro moves his hands so they're just hovering over her shoulders, but he stops himself from hugging her.

"I brought you something." Shiro moves her back a bit showing her the bayard.

"Thanks." Nau takes it in hand.

"Can you stand?" Shiro stands holding his hand out for hers.

"I think so." Nau takes his hand.

They then head off. Shiro saying how he needs to find Black. Nau then tells him about how they had her father's Bayard and were doing something to it when she was sent back to the cell.

But when they reach the hanger Haggar is waiting for them.

"So, Champion returns." Haggar stares at him. "And the endless source." She smirks coldly turning to Nau.

"You won't touch her!" Shiro has her behind him.

At that a fight breaks out. Shiro protecting Nau from Haggar as Nau tries to give cover fire. The old witch moves too quickly though. Her arrows never hit her or even come close.

"I made you strong and this is how you repay me?" Hagger fires a magic at him. "You could have been our greatest weapon. Now, I will destroy you." She has her fingers a light then hits his side.

Shiro falls over holding his side. The air knocked out of him as he tries to stand.

'N-need to keep… going.' Shiro huffs.

"And, now, Champion, your time is over." Hagger stares at him coldly ready to fire.

"NO!" Nau gets in the way her weapon drawn.

She stares at the hold hag with a fire in her eyes. One she hadn't seen in a long time, reminding her of a life long forgotten.

Not amused and her head spinning Haggar makes many of her to attack the archer. All of them can hurt Nau but Nau can only hit one of them.

'Which one is real?!' Nau growls to herself hitting one illusion only for more to appear or attack either side.

"You will never win." All of them cackle making an orb to hit her.

Nau, nothing else to do closed her eyes listening and sniffing. Her eyes can be fouled but not the rest of her senses. Drawing her bow she aims. Haggar isn't killed merely stunned giving them time to get to Black.

"Who's rescuing who huh?" Shiro laughs tiredly and clearly hurt.

"You stay quiet and polite. We need to get you treated." Nau gives a small smile, her worry clear.

"Yes ma'am." Shiro flinches as he sellouts then flies.

They're able to get to the others but then things go to shit. All they can do is try to run when an opening presents itself, not questioning how. But then something else happens and they are shoved into different directions.

Black, with Shiro and Nau inside, are shoved on to an almost deselect planet. Shiro wakes up to an out cold Nau a few inches from his lips. He flushes trying to scramble then is reminded of his wound holding his side.

'I need to get us out of here.' Shiro huffs holding his side.

He is able to take her fairly far. That is until he sees the beasts. Shiro tries to keep her safe but is pinned down. As they get ready to pounce there is a barrier around them.

"Y-you won't… get us." Nau huffs, still dizzy but ready to protect him.

The beasts whine then run off. Soon the barrier drops with her on her knees trying to catch her breath.

"You alright?" Shiro bends down holding his side.

"I'm okay, just need to catch my breath. T-then I can treat you." Nau huffs standing a bit dizzily.


	9. Star 9: Reflection

They move up a bit higher to keep the beasts at bay then make a fire. Nau then works on healing Shiro. He felt warm where she touches.

'Did Lance feel like this?' Shiro looks over at her a bit flushed.

"That should do it." Nau sighs with relief. "Sorry I couldn't heal it all the way." She looks at the three claw mark scars.

"It's alright. Just one more is all." Shiro jokes feeling the marks for himself.

"That's not something to be proud of." Nau shoots him a look before lying back against the rock.

Shiro gives a nervous laugh then turns to the flames. His eyes looked at the sparks but his thoughts were far off.

"Hey, what's he like? Your dad I mean?" Shiro stares at the flames.

"Dad? Why?" Nau turns to him confused.

"It's just… I'm taking over his spot so I was wondering what he's like. Why Black chose him. Or me." Shiro continues to look at the flames.

"Dad is… he was a soldier in a war far away. He and mom weren't supposed to be together but fell in love anyway. So despite his loyalty to his forces he couldn't stop his emotions. And always made time for me." Nau smiles playing with the end of her braid. "I don't know if that helps though." She looks over at him.

"No it does." Shiro shakes his head slightly. "I just… I wonder if I'm really worthy to take his place." He looks over at Black.

"I think dad would be happy you're his replacement." Nau continues to play with her hair looking at the small flower.

"You think so?" Shiro glances over at her.

"Yeah." Nau nods.

The two were suddenly very aware how close they are. Both slowly inch towards each other. But before either could close their eyes they see a warm whole open and see Green above them.

Returning they decide to pretend that moment didn't happen. Mostly because a lot happens in between that.

They met with a member of the Blade of Marmora and a way to contact the rest. Then they met a high tech race and learned that Zarkon is tracking them through Black.

It took a few times running but they found out he is using the bayard to track them. Nau felt a bit guilty about that. But they assure her it's not her fault. She couldn't have known they could do that.

"Well we're near a trading camp; I can take some of the others with me to replace the lenses." Coran strokes his mustache.

"I'll come as well." Nau's tail wags ready to be off the ship.

"No, you and the princess are too recognizable." Coran stops her sternly.

"I get why you're so protective or Allura. But why treat me like a princess?" Nau crosses her arms pouting.

"Because you are the daughter of a dear friend. Please Nau, for me stay here." Coran looks at her softly and pleadingly.

Nau caves at that with her ears and tails drooped. With that they all go their own ways.

Shiro went to bond with Black as the other Paladins went with Coran. Allura went to rest as the mice got things ready for her to have some lunch. Nau went to rest as well, feeling everything hit her finally as she lays down.

Meanwhile with Shiro, he's standing in front of Black. He ponders what to do.

'I guess there's no other way.' Shiro sighs as he heads for his seat.

"Help me out buddy. What should I do?" Shiro whispers as he closes his eyes to concentrate.

As he closes his eyes and soon finds himself in the castle and in front of Black. But there's someone else there in his uniform.

'Excuse me?' Shiro calls out to him.

The man turns around to show a slightly younger Rex. He's about to ask what's going on when the man smiles and walks through him. Turning Shiro sees him hugging a woman that looks a bit like Nau.

'How are you feeling Cap?' Rue smiles pecking his lips.

'Is it weird if I'm nervous?' Rex sighs as he holds her close.

'Not at all.' Rue shakes her head. 'You left one leadership area and now you're taking on another. It's normal to be nervous.' She smiles snuggling him.

Rex leans forward to kiss her. At that moment it switches to another scene.

Rex is by Black's paws writing a journal. The others tease him saying he could just record it but he simply laughs saying it gives him a since of peace.

Then again, this time two young girls running around. He saw recognizes them as Nau and Allura, a young boy with purple skin and white hair following after them.

'Paladin tag again?' Rex laughs coming in to see the kids annoyed Black won't let them close.

The kids nod. Rex smiles rustling their hair and then they run off to see if a different lion will let them in.

It continues on like this for a while. Showing Rex in different times and moods. Shiro looked all of this over seeing how he's seen and what traits Black liked in him.

Then he was pulled out to face Zarkon in a new area. Shiro stands ready to fight him. But he soon realizes this is a battle of wills.

'You don't deserve this power! You can never control Black!' Zarkon declares with the bayard sword ready to strike.

'You don't get it.' Shiro huffs. 'We're not master and servant. We're a TEAM!' he declares and the bayard is in his hands.

At that moment he wakes up by the paws of Black, Nau looking over him. Her once tense face relaxes at seeing his eyes open.

"Thank goodness." Nau sighs with relief. "You were barely breathing I was so w-" she had tears in her eyes.

She was stopped as her lips were stolen by Shiro's. She was stunned but happy.

"I've wanted to do that for a while. Did you not want to?" Shiro looks at her longingly.

Nau just leans down returning his kiss. Parting again she gives him a small smile as an answer. He smiles cupping her face kissing her again.

When they finally part they notice the black bayard by the paws. It had ported to Shiro after he proved he was worthy.


	10. Star 10: Best Laid Plans

After explaining what happened, skipping the kiss, they all start coming up with a plan to take down Zarkon. His power will be cut dearly with this so it's the perfect time to strike.

"So we'll contact the Blade of Marmora and find other to help us strike." Allura relays looking over the format.

"This will be a whizzbang of a plan!" Coran twists his mustache.

"For now we should all get some rest." Nau nods dismissing the group.

They all nod heading their own ways. Nau was heading for her room when she's pulled into a corner and her mouth covered. She tries to struggle until she recognizes Shiro's scent.

"What are you doing?" Nau whispers confused.

Shiro motions for her to keep quiet, he then makes sure the coast is clear peeking around the corners. Taking her hand he takes her to his room.

"I'm sorry about that. I thought we should talk." Shiro glances over at her a bit nervous heading over to her.

"About the kiss? Not telling the others? Or about how this is going to work?" Nau looks over at him.

"All of them I guess." Shiro rubs the back of his neck sitting down next to her.

"Are you… regretting it?" Nau's ears droop with big eyes.

"No!" Shiro jumps a bit. "It's just… we have a lot going on right now. I think it would be best to wait until after defeating Zarkon to… to talk about this." He clears his throat flushing.

"I get it. The team has to trust us and it would be harder to do that while we're figuring out us." Nau agrees, her ears staying down though as she stands to leave.

Nau understood. She does. But she also really wanted to be with him and be open about it.

"Nau…" Shiro takes her hand pulling her back into a kiss.

Nau leans into it wrapping her arms around his neck. Shiro has his arms around her waist. The two losing themselves in the moment.

"After Zarkon?" Nau whispers with their lips inches apart.

"After Zarkon." Shiro smiles pecking her lips one last time before she goes.

Soon afterwards they meet the Blade of Marmora. They learned about Keith's mother possibly being a member. It was a shock but also helped getting them to agree to help them with their plan.

After that they all went their own ways to gather intel and what is needed for this last attack. A few weeks later they're ready to go.

"Can you believe after all this we'll be done?" Hunk looks at the device being made with the others sitting with him.

"It's been a long journey." Shiro looks at the sunset then sneaks a glance at Nau.

"Remember when we had to…" Pidge laughs recalling it.

The others laugh at the old memories reflecting on this year of adventures. A moment of cheer and peace before having to face one of the greatest darkness they will ever see.

A few days later they're ready to launch. It was time to take their stations and face Zarkon. Hopefully for the last time.

"I'll use the Black Lion to lure Zarkon's fleet to our current location and make sure he's within the teludav's area of effect. Keeping the teludav hidden behind the space-fold until the last possible second is essential. We can count on you, right, Slav?" Shiro explains looking over everyone.

"Absolutely. I'll be fine. I'm not sure about the gravity generator, though." Slav agrees but ponders the last bit.

"What? What was that last thing?" Hunk looks over at him worried.

"Hiding a ship is one thing, but I've never had to build a gravity generator for something this large before. I know it'll work, but I'm not really sure for how long." Slav explains nervously.

"Well, that's a risk we'll have to take." Nau's tail swishes thinking it over.

"Once Zarkon's ship is in position, Kolivan and Antok will coordinate with Thace." Keith explains. "Together, they'll take down Zarkon's security system and upload the virus."

"And then, he'll be a sitting du-flax." Pidge fixes her glasses. "What? A du-flax is an Altean creature with a beak and webbed feet." She shrugs.

"We'll wormhole Zarkon 500 million light years away, and he'll be in the Yggiz Galaxy before he knows what's hit him!" Coran goes over hyperly.

"What about Thace?" Allura looks over at the other blade members.

"He should be getting into position now. We received his last communication three quintants ago. We should hear from him soon." The two members explain.

"Let's do this." Shiro nods.

"Before that…" Nau stops him with a quick arm tug. "My mom said this stone protected her. I want you to wear it, a little extra luck." She takes it off and places it around his neck.

"Thanks." Shiro looks at it with a small smile.

The others all head for their spots. But halfway to the door Shiro turns around pulling Nau into a kiss shocking everyone around them. Nau was so stunned she couldn't even close her eyes.

"I'll see you later." Shiro whispers with a small smile then heads for his lion.

Nau stood there for a moment touching her lips with the tips of her fingers. But regaining her senses went to her spot.

With that their plan was set into motion. Keith had sneak on to the ship to help and then they had to get the ship back in place. The attacks look like it could go either way but then Haggar hits Voltron with a ray that drained them of all their power.

"SHIRO!" Nau screams.

Unable to see her crystal glow around his neck waking him up. They reform Voltron and take Zarkon out along with damaging his ship extremely.

When they come back Nau wraps her arms around Shiro hugging him close. Shiro hugs her back kissing her cheek.

"It's over." Shiro whispers holding her close.

"We did it. We're free." Nau smiles with a few tears dripping down.

"Guys, we did it. Zarkon is gone." Hunk laughs a bit nervously looking out at the wreckage.

"We did it!" Lance cheers jumping up.

"He's really gone." Pidge's eyes sparkle as she looks around the room.

They all cheer at this. They were free. Really free. Or were they?

On a Galura ship far off in the galaxy a long white haired and purple skinned Altean fights a practice droid.

"Lord Lotor, there's something you should know." A female Galura stands in the door way.

"What is it?" The young man turns to her with frustration as he stops the simulation.

"You're father has been killed my prince." She bows in front of him.

"You may leave now." Lotor signals for her to go.

She bows again heading out.

Lotor shakes a bit. But not with anger, the look in his eyes is delight and rage as if he's free to do as he wishes.


	11. S2 Star 1: Lotor

"It's over." Shiro whispers holding her close.

"We did it. We're free." Nau smiles with a few tears dripping down.

"Guys, we did it. Zarkon is gone." Hunk laughs a bit nervously looking out at the wreckage.

"We did it!" Lance cheers jumping up.

"He's really gone." Pidge's eyes sparkle as she looks around the room.

They all cheer at this. They were free. Really free. Or were they?

On a Galura ship far off in the galaxy a long white haired and purple skinned Altean fights a practice droid.

"Lord Lotor, there's something you should know." A female Galura stands in the door way.

"What is it?" The young man turns to her with frustration as he stops the simulation.

"You're father has been killed my prince." She bows in front of him.

"You may leave now." Lotor signals for her to go.

She bows again heading out.

Lotor shakes a bit. But not with anger, the look in his eyes is delight and rage as if he's free to do as he wishes.

After the defeat of Zarkon they spend weeks freeing planets and towns from Galura forces with the help of the Blade of Marmora. Two months later they hear intel of a prison holding only scientists.

They take down the guards and robot sentries. Once the building is cleared Pidge darts for the cells. They can hear her call out dad with a shaking voice but with joy in it as well then hear her helmet hit the floor.

Nau holds her necklace at that. A loving yet distant look in her eyes.

"You okay?" Shiro looks at her nervously.

"I'm alright." Nau nods with a small smile. "My family isn't gone. I'll find a way to get them back eventually."

"We will." Shiro takes a hold of her hand. "Once the Galura are cleared enough we'll work on a way to get them out of their temporal plane their in." he looks at her lovingly.

Nau squeezes his hand leaning against his shoulder. The two taking in their moment while they could.

Returning Allura eminently pulls her off to change clothes. Saying they had a diplomatic meeting in a few hours.

"Why do I have to be change?" Nau's ears droop as Allura helped her ties the black wrap around the luxurious sky blue kimono with white flowers decorating it.

Nau's hair is loose and wavy aside from a small bun in the back with a flower pin holding it together. Her make up is a light gloss on her lips.

"As one of the females of the team you should look the part." Allura smiles smoothing out her kimono.

"What about Pidge?" Nau sounds a bit annoyed.

"We have nothing to fit her yet." Allura says in a slightly annoyed tone herself. "Now shall we?" she goes back to smiling motioning for her to follow.

Sighing Nau nods as they go to meet the others at the dinner meeting. The men stared as they enter. More so on Nau then Allura.

The members of the team seemed to wonder if this was the same girl that was just fighting alongside them. Shiro just stared amazed and awe struck. Nau flushed at that her tail wagging slightly.

The meeting goes well with Voltron having more supporters. Really everyone seemed to find a fire in them since Voltron's arrival. And with the Blade helping them it looked as if the ten thousand year rule of Zarkon might be defeated within a few years.

"You look amazing you know that?" Shiro whispers as they dance for the end of the party.

"Allura thought it best to dress up and did some makeup." Nau flushes having him so close.

"Think anyone would notice if we slipped away?" Shiro whispers in her ear making her flush and wins slightly.

This surprised him but also sent a chill down his spine. What really did him in was that look. Those big eyes telling him it was okay and she wanted to be alone with him.

Taking her hand the two slinked off to his room. As always it was tidy and orderly aside from the bed he never made. Not that they very much cared at the moment.

The two kissed one another on the bed unable to let go of each other. The only sounds heard is their breathing and the kimono swishing.

Without realizing one of Shiro's hands moves untying the garment. Soon his real hand touches her coco skin.

"Shiro." Nau whispers lowly at the feel of his warm fingers touching her skin.

"Too fast?" Shiro calls a bit husky looking at her lovingly.

Nau answers that look by letting the kimono falling off of her. She's flushed and trembling slightly but wanting to be with him. Shiro gulps as he inches over kissing her lightly.

Moving down her neck she purrs as she holds his shirt. That sound sent shivers down him as he kisses her deeply. His shirt stripped off between sweet exchanges. Nau kissing all of his scars heating them up in his mind. This continued until he couldn't take it anymore stealing her lips again. The two falling back on the bed the night and love taking them away.

The next morning Shiro woke up first. Looking over he saw Nau using his cyber arm as a pillow nuzzled next to him. Her long hair sprawled out on the bed and her face so calm and lovely as she slept.

'How did it take me a year to say how I felt?' Shiro gently brushes his fingertips over her cheek.

"Shiro?" Nau looks over at him sleepily.

"Morning." Shiro whispers over to her smiling.

Nau looks at him for a moment trying to recall why she's in his bed. Remembering her ears pop up as she flushes trying to hide under the covers. Shiro doesn't tease. He simply hugs her close kissing the top of her head. She peeks out to see those loving eyes on her.

Stealing his t-shirt and some shorts they head out for breakfast. Shiro handing her some tea as the toast finishes up. The two are quiet for a while. No words needed, they knew how they felt about each other and last night.

"Oh no goo-goo eyes? T-shirt? I'm having breakfast in my room." Lance comes in steals some cereal then leaves.

"I guess no one wants to join us." Shiro chuckles.

"I'm fine with that." Nau snuggles against him her tail wagging slightly.

When it was time for them all to meet up everyone was ready for the love birds to be extra clingy but they were back to their roles as co leaders of the team. Though that wasn't the only shock they relieved.

"What did you just say?" Nau looks at Keith with wide eyes, the others just as stunned.

"I know I gave Pidge a hard time and I'm sorry about that. But this is something I need to do. I need to be a part of the Blade of Marmora. If only for a short while." Keith's ears droop holding his mother's sword. "I want to understand that part of her life and maybe… maybe find her." He looks at it longingly.

"I won't claim to understand. But you should go if that's what you feel like you need to do." Shiro answers calmly.

"Really?" Keith looks at his friend and teammates with shaking eyes.

"Yeah dude. Not like we'll need Voltron anytime soon." Lance nods assuring him.

"Zarkon is gone and Haggar is underground. We can handle things here." Allura agrees.

"And Alfor piloted Red before. Chances are if we need Red he'll let Allura piolet him." Nau glances over at her friend.

"Just be safe." Pidge smiles over at him softly playing with her growing hair.

"I will." Keith agrees smiling over at her softly before standing to pack his things.

After seeing him off things seem calm for a few days. That is until a planet is attacked and sends a call out to Voltron. Arriving they find woman wearing Zarkon armor. And with them is a masked man.

Nau goes to face him that is until she recognizes the fighting style. Knocking the helmet off she comes face to face with Lotor.

"You're stronger. Have you missed me?" Lotor smirks as he rubs his chin.

"You… BASTARD!" Nau rushes at him.

Lotor catches her arm twisting it behind her back.

"I'll take that as a yes." Lotor whispers in her ear making her flinch with disgust.

"NAU!" Shiro attacks her capture.

"You dare attack the prince of the Galura?" Lotor glares at him as he avoids the blade and weapon hand.

"That's more than enough of a reason." Nau draws her bow.

"I recall a different time. Can't you?" Lotor flirts aggressively with her.

Nau snarls with her fur standing on end. Lotor fights both of them then captures Nau in his arms again. Lotor whispers something to Nau before kisses her then jumps on to a hover vehicle disappearing along with his ship.

"How is he still alive?" Allura looks up worried.

"You know him?" The others look confused.

"Nau are you… Nau?" Shiro sees her over by water.

'Off. Off. Get him off.' Nau scrubs her lips with downed ears and drooped tail.

"Nau, that's enough." Shiro takes a hold of her hand.

She looks at Shiro with misty eyes then launches into his arms crying. He holds her close stroking her hair. He didn't understand their past but clearly something happened to make her react like this.


	12. S2 Star 2: Haunting Memories PT1

With the help of the Blade of Marmora they are able to chase off the rest of the men. Once they were back at the castle they all sat in the main living area. All taking in Zarkon having a kid let alone a half Altean child. And now they have to face against him.

"Man that's a lot to take in." Hunk sighs heavily slumped over.

"I can't believe he had an Altean wife. And that the Quintessence can poison someone." Pidge fixes her glasses as she takes down the info. "Why doesn't it affect all of you like that? And how come Nau seems to be able to take it in?" she looks jots down everything.

"I think there are bigger questions that should be an answered." Keith, in his stealth gear, stares at Nau a bit sharply. "WHY didn't you hit him? And why did Lotor kiss you?"

"Keith!" Shiro shouts over to him.

"Actually… I really want to know too." Lance looks over at his friend hoping for an answer.

"It's a long story." Nau's ears droop.

"We got time." Keith keeps his arms crossed.

"We played together as kids. He was different like me so we got along pretty well. Aside from Allura, Lotor was my closest friend. Actually I was closer with him." Nau starts her story.

"So you're what? Childhood friends?" Lance looks at her with a lifted brow.

"We all were and thought he was on our side. That is until…" Allura grips a fist unable to finish.

"Until?" Pidge looks over at the three silent on the couch.

"Until he tricked me into being a prisoner." Nau breaks the silence.

"It took us two months to realize something was wrong. And another one to find her. By then… they made a machine to drain the quintessence from her." Coran explains looking down at the floor.

"Two months? Why wasn't everyone in a panic looking for her when she was suddenly gone?" Hunk's eyes widen.

The other two look over at Nau, who's ears can't droop any lower. Keith and Shiro both get it first.

"Because they didn't think anything was wrong. They thought you two ran off together. Didn't they?" Keith nearly snarls.

"Keith!" Shiro shouts again.

"Didn't they!?" Keith didn't listen this time.

"YES! Yes alright!? I went with him willingly! I ran away! I did it! ME!" Nau stands as she motions to herself with teary eyes. "I trusted him and I…" she runs off.

"Not cool man." Lance stares at him sharply.

"She was hiding it. They've all been hiding things." Keith points at Coran and Allura.

"Says the guy that left us to join a SECRET society." Pidge huffs with crossed arms.

"No he has a point. You deserve to know what happened." Coran sighs shaking his head a bit. "It's just… these memories are hard." He looks down at the ground sadly.

"What happened? Why did Lotor try to drain Nau?" Shiro looks confused and worried.

"To tell you that we have to go back. Back to when Rex and Rue first came to Altea." Coran takes a deep breath looking at everyone.

They all take a seat to listen to what will most likely be an interesting tail to say the least. And also the history of Voltron. Coran closes his eyes and starts to think back to what happened.

Ten thousand years ago on a bustling and thriving Altea. Alfor is out in the castle garden with his pregnant wife, Melenor, Coran looking after them. He was holding her close and patting her stomach when they hear a boom and a streak of light goes by followed by the land shaking for a moment.

"Coran please go see what that was with the guards." Alfor looks over at his deer friend.

"Yes sir." Coran salutes heading out.

A while later at the still smoking crash site.

"Is this a ship? I've never seen one like this before." The royal guards explore the recidge.

"We found someone!" A medic yells.

"Dear lords someone's alive after that?" They find a badly banged up Rex in the cockpit.

"He's alive but barely. We'll have to get to a healing chamber quickly." The medic louds him on to a floating stretcher.

"Go, we'll keep looking." The head guard sends him off.

"What's this?" One of the men picks up a holorecorder.

"Rue, I know you'll be upset with me. But it was the only way to make sure you and our child would live. Please forgive me. I love you." Rex's hologram relays then fades back into the box.

"Check the ship for a stasis pod! I will bring this to king Alfor." The head guard declares.

"Sir!" The men spread out.

'He has a wife and child?' Coran looks around as well with shaking eyes.

Looking about he finds a still completely in tacked hibernation chamber. Wiping some of the dust off of it he finds a pregnant half cat and human inside.

"Over here!" Coran shouts.

"She's alive. But the stress of whatever they were facing would have affected her. We should get her back quickly as well." A medic looks over her pod.

"I'll go with you." Coran heads for the hospital with them as an escort for these refugees.

Hours later Coran stands next to Alfor as he's looking over Rex in a chamber. He was in there to heal and be treated.

"His DNA is like nothing I've seen before. He's got no illnesses and an ability to adapt yet his aging was sped up." A dark skinned woman looks over her data.

"Was?" Coran looks over at her.

"Yes. I was able to use the baby's embryo stem to treat it along with a few other things." The golden eyed woman nods.

"And the baby? How is he/she? And the mother?" Alfor looks at the purple haired Altean.

"The baby is a healthy girl and the mother is in a deep sleep at the moment. But she's resting peacefully." She smiles at her king.

"Thank you Honerva." Alfor pats her shoulder with a soft smile.

"My king." Honerva gives a small nod before heading off to check on things.

"All those scars. What did you face my friend?" Alfor places a hand on the pod looking at the sleeping man sadly.


End file.
